Light emitting diode (LED), a common light emitting semiconductor electronic component created in the 1960s, now is developed to be able to emit the visible, infrared and ultraviolet light with certain luminosity. Thus, LEDs are widely used in the indicator, display panel and backlight module of display. Specifically, LEDs are also used for lighting with the development of white LEDs.
The driving circuit of today's LEDs usually uses the booster circuit to boost the input voltage so as to provide the voltage required for the driving of the LEDs. However, the dropping input voltage may lead to an increasing boost ratio as well as poor power conversion efficiency. With a high demand of lower power consumption, it is important to develop a more efficient driving circuit of LEDs.